


Vincit Omnia

by pomegrenadier



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Friendship, Gen, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Arophobia, Male-Female Friendship, POV Second Person, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: People like you don't get happy endings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aro rage fic because I am tired and pissed off about some stuff. Shockingly, Evren is a shambling heap of issues. Coercive heteronormativity does not help one bit.

**o.O.o**

_Best friends_ sounds childish, insignificant. It has none of the poetry of _lovers_ —no long lazy mornings lying together, limbs entwined; no brush of lips, no slow bloom of desire and need in the dark hours.  
  
But you're not lovers. You feel sick at the thought of it. Of hands and tongues and teeth dragging over skin, of stolen breath and suffocating closeness and ecstatic screams. You are not lovers and you are _relieved_. The tension in your chest unwinds with every day she does not look at you with that awful heat in her eyes.  
  
Instead. Instead, there's—this. Passion without attraction, devotion without desire. And _friendship_ may be empty and ordinary and small, but . . . it matters. To you, it matters more than anything else in the galaxy. It hurts and it hurts and it hurts but it's _yours_.  
  
It's not the kind of love that gets remembered in legends. It's not worthy of celebration or ceremony. But it is yours, and it is real, and it is all you can give.  
  
You love her.  
  
You are not in love with her and you never will be. You hope she never falls in love with you. You know that one day she will fall for someone else, and you will lose her—you dread it, selfish creature that you are, as if you have any right to ask her to stay for the nothing you can give, the nothing you feel that feels like _everything_ to you. Friendship is nothing beside the grandeur of the music you cannot hear and never have—that's how the story ends, isn't it? That's how the story always ends. But for now . . .  
  
For now, you are best friends, and you love her.

**o.O.o**


End file.
